Star Wars Episode IX: The Force Fractures
by EvertenP
Summary: This work of fan fiction is a direct continuation of the sequel trilogy. It is written in the way I would write it if given directorial command of the production of Episode Nine, and features a few new characters, interesting plot threads (which I hope you find as interesting as I do), and the advancement of star wars technology to include more complex battles
1. Introduction

STAR WARS IX THE FORCE FRACTURES

Written by EvertenP

EXT. INITIAL SCROLL - SPACE

STAR WARS IX, THE FORCE FRACTURES

It is a period of despair, the FIRST ORDER returns from another pyrrhic battle with THE RESISTANCE. After the crippling of the massive SUPREMACY battleship, the FIRST ORDER stands dazed, but not beaten. THE RESISTANCE now hangs desperately on its' last ship, THE MILLENNIUM FALCON. With only 320 Fighters and Officers left, THE RESISTANCE works to rebuild itself, and to resist the Order at all costs.

With hope in THE RESISTANCE crushed after the battle of Crait, The FIRST ORDER stands triumphant over the galaxy. KYLO REN has returned to the fleet, now under the control of GRAND ADMIRAL HELMUTH, poised to strike and crush THE RESISTANCE, once, and for all...


	2. Chapter 1

EXT. ABOVE CRAIT - DAY (SUN IS VISIBLE)

An Imperial fleet hangs over the planet, a star across the bow of a Star Destroyer.

A ship slowly rises in front of the camera, turning from it's side around to present it's thrusters as it boosts away toward the destroyer. The ship is the large command ship used to besiege the fortress on Crait.

FADE OUT

 **CUT** INT. STAR DESTROYER HANGAR BAY

There is a small arrangement of first order Stormtroopers. They stand in rank and file, but are abnormally disorganized from their expected spot. Admiral Helmuth stands at the end of the parade tunnel, there is a small bit of oil on his uniform, and a few black markings on his left cheek from when the destroyer suffered damage.

He sighs a bit as the ship lands in front of them, with Kylo Ren, General Hux, and several stormtroopers follow behind them. They stop in front of Admiral Helmuth, looking to him nervously. Helmuth has a tired aura, his features disciplined but exhausted. He moves from standing at attention, moving to Kylo Ren and Hux

 **ADMIRAL HELMUTH**

(Prostrating lightly in greeting)

Kylo Ren, General Hux.

(Stands at attention to them)

You will be pleased to know, that with great efforts during your battle we were able to stabilize most subsystems on the remaining Star Destroyers.

However, you will not be pleased as to be reminded that, in the matter of rank, I now must assume command of The First Order.

(Kylo Ren and General Hux both express disbelief, however the cause is different, with Hux not knowing of Snoke's death and Kylo not knowing of the admiral)

 **GENERAL HUX**

(With a brief stutter)

The-Then that means…

 **ADMIRAL HELMUTH**

Yes, our Supreme Leader, Snoke, has died. It is not a position that I hold particularly close, but I must move in to fill his place. A subordinate of mine, possibly Lieutenant Kries, will be assuming the role of Admiral of this fleet.

 **KYLO REN**

This is ridiculous! I am-

(He stops for a moment, realizing his mistake)

I, WAS, the apprentice of Snoke before he died. I am the one who must lead the First Order.

 **ADMIRAL HELMUTH**

(Turns attention to Kylo Ren, responding angrily)

I meant to conceal this but you leave me no choice in asserting yourself so boldly. As we recieved reports of Snoke dying, we learned of a fight on the bridge. Kylo, YOU were the one who killed our supreme leader, a crime with which we could very well have you executed.

 **HUX**

(In a shocked tone)

Kylo! Is this true? Why!?

 **KYLO REN**

(In a hushed tone, cowed, his head down, snapping quickly to, then from Hux)

Yes… but it wasn't my ! I was betrayed by that Jedi, she manipulated me into killing Snoke!

(Hux is about to speak, his face furrowed and red with anger. Helmuth interjects, stepping between the two after slipping his hand as blinders to distract Hux. He faces Kylo)

 **ADMIRAL HELMUTH**

Kylo, you are extraordinarily important to the First Order, and if you wish to maintain your bid for the Throne of the Empire, then you must continue this path... You are the only one who is able of us three… You must KILL that Jedi!


	3. Chapter 2

**CUT** INT. BOOTH MILLENIUM FALCON

Leia Organa, Poe Dameron, Finn, And Rose Tico sit at the table. Rey is piloting the ship, the four last key members of the resistance crowded around the holochess table. A few random officers of the resistance are with them, but there are only a handful left.

The camera slowly moves through the interior, moving all the way around the ship until it moves into the cockpit. Slowly, the camera shifts over the rear of the seat, with the Rey's silhouette defined in the bright coursing light of hyperspace.

Rey slowly moves back, and exits the cockpit, smiling and patting CHEWY's shoulder as she exits out. The air is somber, silent, and the rapid activity and excitement has been exhausted.

Rey moves to the chess board, leaning over and planting her hands down to pre-empt her questioning

 **REY**

(She sighs, speaking somberly)

So… is this it? Is this the last remainder of our resistance?

 **POE**

The last of it? Rey, at this rate we are just a crew. This resistance has got only the last of Leia's Treasury and these souls to our name.

 **REY**

(Angrily, in denial)

But this can't be the end! The First Order can't just be allowed to win and plunge millions of humans and aliens alike into darkness!

(Panicked now, her tone going from anger to despair as she spoke)

 **POE**

(Callously, continuing on as though he'd never stopped talking)

The First Order has got us pinned wherever we turn. Hell! I cant even think of a single area in known space where we might be safe!

(The camera comes to rose, closely inspecting her face as she lifts her head to respond. She is injured, her face scratched and dusted with soot and some blood)

 **ROSE**

(Eyes wide, looking to the other characters for confirmation. A shot of Leia reminds of her Eerie silence)

Known space? Well… if nowhere in known space can give us sanctuary, then wouldn't we have to go into the UN-known space?

 **POE**

(Continuing on his angry argumentation)

That's not only Ridiculous, but suicidal Rose! Some of the best pilots in the galaxy fly into unknown space and never get out, there is a reason you cant go there! But regardless we need somewhere to go! There is nowhere around that can offer us safe harbor, and-

(Leia interjects, suddenly lifting her head and looking to the group of young resistance members)

 **LEIA**

There is a place we can go to avoid detection. Chewie! (Calling)

 **CHEWBAKA**

BRRAAAGUGGHH!?

 **LEIA**

(Shouting)Redirect us to Kessel! We're going into Hutt Space!


	4. Chapter 3

**CUT** INT. STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE

The camera centers on Kylo Ren as he walks through a Star Destroyer Corridor. Admiral Helmuth and General Hux flank him on each side as they walk through. They turn right and move into a boardroom, the door closing behind them as a holographic display spurs to life. The holographic display shows a large blue web of stars, then, a large green sphere extends out, and slowly continues to grow as the scene moves on. Kylo Ren takes a seat beside General Hux, as Admiral Helmuth moves in front of them with pointing stick.

 **ADMIRAL HELMUTH**

This map shows the possible places where the rebels may have gone, assuming that they are still in hyperspace.

(He taps a console, the sphere convulses and moves in a chaotic, spiky, nearly algorithmic fashion, vastly reducing its size as points flicker in and out of possibility)

Factoring out imperial worlds under our control, approaching battle fleets, as well as weighting renegade and criminal worlds, we can illustrate this area of possibility…

(GENERAL HUX and KYLO REN lookat the map as it changes, their eyes dotting and looking as the likeliest locations spike briefly, before moving to yet another system. They stand up, moving slowly around the map as it eventually moving to point out in four spires towards the most likely systems. The camera slowly moves around the hologram, giving it 360 degree perspective)

 **ADMIRAL HELMUTH**

The computer reports Felucia, Havandir, Herii, and Crait to be possible candidates. Though, it is safe to assume that Crait has been abandoned by the Resistance. Vice Admiral Herman has the 4th fleet moving towards our co-ordinates, and can be sent to intercept at Herii… So, I would like to hear your inputs as to what we should do, and I will give my own.

 **KYLO REN**

I will go assemble the Knights of Ren, we will go and hunt out Rey, and make her pay for destroying so much of the First Order.

(HELMUTH raises a brow)

 **GENERAL HUX**

Well, if it's all the same to you Admiral, considering that we have three destinations and three targets to expect, I believe we should split the fleet. I will take a majority of the star destroyers, obviously your strategic sense can allow you to operate with less. I am still new to fleet command, and as you might know I am more familiar with ground combat.

(HELMUTH nods, opening his mouth for a brief moment before speaking)

 **ADMIRAL HELMUTH**

Very well, I am willing to help mend your handicap. Be sure to engage with their ship at close range, but keep the star destroyers spread out to avoid unexpected consecutive rammings or strange area of affect blasts. I will take the Vengeance, Scowl, and Tarkin star destroyers, these are in decent condition, and I leave the ships in best repair to you.

(HELMUTH turns to Kylo)

I ask that you take a transmitter along with you, as you know these Jedi, despite their petty faith, are always filled with tricks. When you believe you have cornered her, tell me, I will send reinforcements as soon as possible.

(He steps back lightly, looking to the two with a nervous expression, his confidence in question throughout his entire plan)

Are we clear gentlemen?

 _ **(Simultaneously)**_

 **KYLO REN**

Yes, Admiral Helmuth.

 **GENERAL HUX**

Yes, Supreme Ruler Helmuth.

(The camera moves away slowly, showing the silhouettes of Kylo and Hux from behind their seats, concealed and judging. The blue glow of the hologram illuminates Helmuth's face for a picturesque view.

The image slowly **fades** to darkness, dots of light forming stars into transition to space)


	5. Chapter 4

EXT. KESSEL - HUTT SPACE

(The MILLENIUM FALCON warps in from hyperspace, the ship banking to its left to approach the planet)

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON

A camera portraits Finn sleeping in an awkward position over some equipment. The camera slowly moves down into a smuggling hatch, where rose sleeps balled up but vertical. The camera returns back up the hatch, looking to Chewbacca as he sleeps on his side, beside the holochess bench, where 4 Resistance Officers are playing a round. The camera pans to the left, showing a large number of resistance members, some sleeping on the ground, others resting against the walls, a male and female in a corner, the male comforting her as she cries. The ship is packed with members of the resistance, the massive freight craft carrying nearly 320 survivors wherever they could be fit. The camera goes around the entire ship, moving counter-clockwise until it moves into the tunnel to the pilot's cabin.

The camera then slowly moves into the cockpit as the ship descends. Rey stands up, working the controls of the Millenium Falcon to de-activate its engines, everything is very silent, somber, and sad. Rey turns, stepping up out of the seat, turning, she is suddenly stunned, locked with terror at something behind the camera. It pans slowly to the right, revealing Kylo Ren, standing in full garb with a dark aura surrounding him. While it is clear to the audience that this is just her imagination, possibly just from fatigue, she draws her lightsaber, not activating it, but holding it tightly in her hand as her hand shakes with nervousness. Her eyes furrow with rage, but her lip trembles, her body shakes as her conflicting emotions dull the unity of action her own body can muster. She blinks, and Kylo is gone, she looks down, looking to her lightsaber. Her hand is no longer her own, but mechanical, a copy of Luke's mechanical forearm. She drops the saber onto the floor, petrified, and looks to her own hand. A voice echoes physically through the air, the camera pulling away and circling Rey as her condition becomes more and more panicked

 **LUKE SKYWALKER (Force Ghost)**

(Echoing) Rey!

(Rey turns, looking for Luke, only for the ghost of Luke to be sitting in the copilot seat of the ship.)

Hello Rey...

 **REY**

Master Skywalker!

(Her face becomes a smile, and she rushes to the seat, moving to it and putting her hands onto the headrest and shoulder of the seat with excitement)

I thought you died! How dd you survive? How did you get onto the ship!?

 **LUKE SKYWALKER**

(He chuckles happily, and stands up, looking around the air as he seems much more optimistic than during TLJ)

Hahahah, well, you see Rey, I wasn't wrong to say the force was much deeper and more complex than simply pushing or pulling things around... I did die... What you are seeing of me is a force ghost, just like I saw of my master, my mentor, and of my father...

(Luke looks off, possibly realizing the enormity of his own death, before turning his attention back to Rey)

My master, Yoda, back on Ahch-To, came and returned my vision of the world to that I had while I was simply a student. The Jedi need to be continued, the Sith, the dark side of the force, will never disappear, and so in the same way, the Jedi must never be allowed to die.

(He smiled to Rey, and moved forward through the ship. Disappearing to a blue dust, saying)

I will teach you the ways of the force, hah! Not that I can die trying...~


End file.
